


Reckless

by Estelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith was a reckless ball of energy, always on the move, never caring about the consequences, just having fun. Sometimes Buffy wished she could be like that, just go with the flow, and not care about weight of the world on her shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> The first field for my [femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) card I decided to fill was "roadtrip", so here we go.

Staring out the car window, Buffy was again wondering what she was doing here. But when she took one look the girl in the driver’s seat, who was grinning happily and singing along to the music, she knew why she had come along. Somehow, she just couldn’t refuse her anything. Faith was a reckless ball of energy, always on the move, never caring about the consequences, just having fun. Sometimes Buffy wished she could be like that, just go with the flow, and not care about weight of the world on her shoulders. So when Faith had stood in front of her and announced “Roadtrip! Come on, B! It will be fun!” excitedly, it hadn’t taken much convincing.  
And here she was now, in the middle of nowhere in a car with Faith, headed to God knew where.  
Probably sensing her nervousness, Faith reached over and took her hand. “Relax, B! It’s gonna be fine. The world’s not gonna end without us!” She laughed. “Well, probably. Anyway, it’s exactly why we deserve time off! You worry about everything all the time. And yeah, I admit, slaying is kinda fun and all that, but there’s other ways to have fun!” She raised her eyebrows suggestively and Buffy really didn’t want to analyse the glint in her eyes or why having Faith’ hand in hers felt so good. She sighed and tried to smile. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll try to have fun!”  
Faith grinned. “Now, that’s what I like to hear!”

Later, Faith had found them a little motel that didn’t seem all that clean or save to Buffy, but she didn’t want to be the one complaining again, so she said nothing. Faith had just come out of the shower and was shaking out her still wet hair and Buffy couldn’t help but stare. Faith was sexy, there was no denying it, but Buffy still tried not to think about why she couldn’t look away from her, especially in moments like that.  
Catching her eyes, Faith grinned and winked at her, making the other slayer blush.  
“Alright, fun coming up! We’re going dancing!”, she announced.  
Buffy had no idea how Faith had even found a club in the town she didn’t even know the name of, but she decided to go with it for now. After being stuck in the car all day, she could use a night of dancing.  
The club was crowded, but not too packed and Faith headed straight for the dance floor while Buffy decided to get a drink first and watch for a while.  
Of course the guy next to her took that as an invitation for chatting her up. While Buffy was still contemplating how to tell him nicely that she wasn’t interested, Faith had come back from the dance floor and threw her arm around Buffy’s waist, pulling her closer.  
“Sorry, this one’s mine!”, she told the guy, who looked half disappointed and half curious now.  
Buffy, on the other hand, looked straight at Faith at that, at the serious expression on her face and the little smile forming at the corners of her mouth, and thought oh. Oh. But of course.   
Want. Take. Have. Right? That’s what Faith had said. And maybe, she could actually do just that for the moment.  
Smiling herself now, she leaned forward and captured Faith’ lips in a kiss, and as Faith tightened her grip on Buffy’s hip and tangled her other hand in her hair, kissing her back like they’d been doing this forever, she thought that maybe she could allow herself to be a little reckless for a while. Because damn, did it feel good.


End file.
